


Tea for Two

by umeboshii



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27251383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umeboshii/pseuds/umeboshii
Summary: Sylvain's passionate feelings have no proper outlet and tend to manifest themselves in embarrassing ways.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	Tea for Two

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely love this ship but I've never played FE3H and all of my knowledge is strictly from living vicariously through my friends.

“This is a waste of time, you’re lucky I even left my quarters,” Felix grumbles, preparing his tea the way he best preferred it.

“And miss out on quality bonding time with me? I may just go for a rendezvous with a lovely lady yet again if you keep this up,” Sylvain dons a mocking pout, bringing his teacup to his lips.

His words had the desired effect, and he watched in amusement as Felix scrambled to prevent the sugar cubes from splattering on the table and creating a mess.

With a grimace, Felix gave Sylvain the most revolted side-eye he’s ever seen Felix give (quite hot, if you asked Sylvain, which anyone in their right mind would refrain from doing), and mixed his concoction properly before setting the teaspoon on the saucer and following his partner in lifting the teacup to his lips.

Ah, yes. The entertainment Sylvain had been looking forward to the most the entire morning, in a quaint, lovely garden with a party count of two. Sylvain let his mind wander as his eyes fixated on Felix’s expression. For a man who seldom looked anything but irritated and annoyed, his eyes shone with oddly adorable satisfaction at the taste of the tea, but Sylvain’s eyes were more drawn to his lips, and he couldn’t help but covet the experience the tea was having, to touch Felix’s lips so sweetly without resistance.

“You’re making me uncomfortable, please cease and desist your creeping,” Felix spat from the other side of his teacup, bringing Sylvain back to earth from his delusions with a chuckle on his part.

“And miss out on your poorly hidden and absolutely adorable enthusiasm at drinking rare tea? Never.”

“Disgusting.”

Sylvain had yet to properly confess his feelings, of course, which he had only a sliver of a doubt that the attractive gentleman across from him no doubt shared, but until he worked out the proper opportunity to profess his undying love, he would be satisfied with these quaint moments where it’d be just him, Felix, and his raging boner.


End file.
